


[Podfic] A Year (More or Less) in the Life

by izzady



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: RayV is back from Florida, RayK is back from Canada. There are issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Year (More or Less) in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Year (More or Less) in the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



**Length:** 2:09:30

**File size:** 61 MB (mp3) | 59 MB (m4b)

**Archive links:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/year-more-or-less-in-life) | [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/year-more-or-less-in-life-audiobook)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Original post (with rambly reader's notes) at [my dreamwidth](http://izzady.dreamwidth.org/3840.html) on July 13, 2011


End file.
